roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Narvaez, Jr.
Ray Narvaez, Jr., aka "BrownMan" (because of his nickname in school), aka "X-Ray" (from his adventures with Vav) is a contributor and golden member of Achievement Hunter. He was born on September 15, 1989. He grew up in New York. In The Internet Box and Achievement Hunter videos, Ray often jokes about being poor and Hispanic. He has a gamerscore of over 300,000, higher than that of anyone else working at Rooster Teeth. Ray is one of the hosts of A Look Back At. Ray's Twitter handle is @AH_BrownMan and his YouTube channel is B1GnBr0wN Ray is Puerto Rican in descent, and lived in New York for most of his life, where he was a longtime contributor to Achievement Hunter prior to moving to Austin, Texas and becoming a fully fledged Rooster Teeth employee in early 2012. While at Rooster Teeth, he gained a girlfriend named Courtney, who he met on the Rooster Teeth website. He says that he has yet to meet her in person. Ray's main job at Rooster Teeth is to make achievement guide videos for Achievement Hunter. He is often given the task of making guides for achievements that are too difficult for other employees (ie. Call of Duty SpecOps missions on Veteran difficulty). Aside from his work at Rooster Teeth, he also is a member of the Internet Box Podcast. In the Internet Box, Ray reveals that he lost his virginity at the age of 16 to a 23 year old friend of his. Ray is a brony, with a figurine of Applejack on his desk. He is good friends with Michael Jones. Ray is also known to excel in video games; for example, in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 4, Ray was able to get to Bedrock in under five minutes to Geoff Ramsey's surprise, and it took Geoff fifteen minutes to get to Bedrock. And in the Let's Play Minecraft Episode 5, when they had a race to build a diamond pickaxe, Ray was able to find enough diamond to make a diamond pickaxe, which meant he won, but Geoff refused to admit defeat and kicked Ray out of the XBOX LIVE game. Ray was able to get back in since the party was open, which meant that anyone could join in, Geoff had admitted defeat and Ray won, to which Geoff responded, "this was a stupid idea". In Let's Play Minecraft Episode 14, Ray managed to secure the Tower of Pimps before anyone else in the most suspenseful video of Minecraft yet. And in all of the Let's Play London 2012 videos, he was always in first place, which meant he always won more gold medals, and he dedicated his winning to his home, Puerto Rico. And in the Minecraft Let's Play Episode 19, he was able to win the Tower of Pimps yet again after a main round (which decided the winner of the Tower of Pimps) and two bonus rounds. He regained the Tower of Pimps from Geoff, who had won it in the previous Let's Play. In Let's Play Minecraft Episode 20, Ray once again won the Tower of Pimps after being the first to successfully navigate his way out of a user-made labyrinth. Ray also has a love of roses, which is constantly shown in the Let's Plays; having roses means he can transform and beat everyone. Ray often spouts hilarious one-liners, as shown in a 20 minute video called the "RayTage" which was made by 'HeroTheyCallMe'. Ray was at New York Comic Con in October 2012, along with Matt Hullum, Monty Oum and Kathleen Zuelch. He was a part of the Rooster Teeth interview on what it's like making Red vs Blue. He also got to answer the audience's questions, signed autographs, and had taken pictures for fans. He even performed some magic tricks for the crowd. Ray talked about how he got to be in the same photograph with the entire game designers that made Halo 4, as talked about in the Rooster Teeth Animated Adventure. Appearances *Let's Play Awesomenauts *Let's Play Minecraft *Let's Play Worms *Let's Play Trouble in Terrorist Town *Let's Play London 2012 *Let's Play Worms 2: Armageddon *Let's Play Geometry Wars 2 *Let's Play Payday: The Heist *Let's Play Assassin's Creed III *Let's Play The Hidden *Let's Play Killing Floor *Let's Play Halo 4 *Let's Play Far Cry 3 *Let's Play Black Ops 2: Zombies Trivia *Ray seems to be a fan of old anime, seeing as how he has an Exodia figure from Yu-gi-oh and Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon on his work desk. *Ray is often considered the best gamer in Achievement Hunter by fans, since he has performed better than his coworkers. He won the Tower of Pimps the most, has killed the most zombies in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, and has the highest gamerscore among all the Achievement Hunters. *Ray seems to be one of the two people that work in Rooster Teeth that is of Hispanic heritage, the other being Gus Sorola. Let's Play Minecraft *Ray is the best Minecraft player in the group, having held the Tower of Pimps for 5 times. *Ray's catch phrase is "Yolo" *Ray seems to like roses, saying they will help him win. His Minecraft skin is of Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon, whose signature item is the rose. Interestingly, Ray has actually won almost every Let's Play where he had roses in his inventory. *Ray seems to lag the most in Let's Play Minecraft. *Ray's house in Achievement City is the worst having dirt walls and only 1 torch on the inside. In Episode 21, he found the worst house in AchivementBurg, having dirt floors and grass inside. *Ray has twice tried to brighten his house with art. The first is in Episode 3. The other is in Episode 24 where he used paintings he stole from Gavin's house. *Ray seems to be good with a bow and arrow, as shown in Episode 24 when the others commented on his good sniping skills. *In Let's Play Minecraft, along with many other Let's Plays, Ray is the official Let's Play starter, as the Achievement Hunters won't start working towards their objective until Ray shouts, "LLLLLLLLLLLET'S PLAY!!" *His names his pigs Richard Phist. *Ray greatly dislikes cake. Let's Play Far Cry 3 *Ray seems to fear dogs. Ironically, in the game, he was attacked by dogs more often than any other person playing. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Rooster Teeth Staff